This is The Real World
by DukeofGames50
Summary: Rena is desperate to find a way to convince Shugo of her true feelings towards him, so she travels to a remote town in search of an individual who may have the solution she has been looking for. WARNING Mild Yuri Lemon in first chapter, Heavy Incest Lemon twist in the second. Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! I won't get better unless I get your input. :)
1. A visit to Hinata

Chapter 1

Rena Kunisagi was riding a bus through what appeared to be a very normal town, more of a retirement home place rather than a main tourist attraction of Japan. It did, however, have amazing cherry blossoms. She gazed out her window, almost hypnotized by the pale pink petals flowing in the wind, and continued to look back towards them as the bus drove over a river bridge located in the center of town. She was on a mission, to find the cure to her insatiable taboo lust she felt for her twin brother. No, not a cure to rid her of the feelings, but a cure to "persuade" his.

The bus halted, only a half-block away from her destination. She strolled up to a large set of stone stairs, there appeared to be near 100 steps. as she neared the top- her hair covered in cherry blossoms because she was tired of shaking them off- a large building came into view. As she finally cleared the stairs, she noted a sign to the right-hand side of the doorway into the building. The sign was partially covered by a thick tree branch and its leaves, but what she could make out read: "Girl's Dormitory." Upon further observation, she could make out sections of the building newer than the rest, as if repairs were made at some point; she wondered if this area was hit frequently with heavy wind storms. Rena drew a deep breath, and crossed the threshold.

Standing in the entryway, she called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yes? May I help you, Miss?" A female voice called out.

Rena turned towards the voice, and saw a early to mid-20's lady with cylindrical lenses pressed firmly up to her eyes. Long brown hair, with two distinct hairs sticking up higher than the rest, almost like... Rena giggled inward at the thought. "Yes, I was wondering if i could meet with one the residents here, I believe her name is Suu?"

"Ah!" Chimed the woman, "Are you a friend of Kaolla's?"

Rena shook her head, "No, not exactly. I was hoping she could help me out with something."

"Help? Like what?"

Rena looked down at the floor and successfully fought back a blush, "Well let's just say I've done my research and only she could have the solution I'm looking for."

The spectacled lady laughed, "Well, with as mysterious as that girl is I have little doubt you'd leave here without your solution. She IS that good." She winked.

Rena beamed, "Great! So, is she in?"

The lady pointed up the stairs, "Just follow the scent of foliage."

Slightly confused, she started upwarded, training her nose upward. She did smell... something. Plants? An indoor garden? As she stepped on the top rung, the scent turned... almost humid, she could'nt explain it. An open door caught her eye, inside she saw glimpses of greenery. As she pushed the door full ajar, she stepped back in amazment as the scent AND view of a mini jungle laid out in front of her. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to live in this room.

She knocked on the opened door, "Hello? Ms. Suu, are you here?"

Something was tickling her head. As she looked up she shrieked in astonishment as she caught a glimpse of a bleach-haired, dark-skinned female hanging upside down above her. "Heyas! That's me! Wanna play?"

Rena regained her composure, "Actually, Ms. Suu, I was wondering how advanced your work in chemistry is?"

The Indian girl's eyes slid narrow, and a sly grin crept onto her face. "Step into my office and see for yourself."

Further into her room revealed a very complex looking workbench with various tools, spare parts and monitors, and what appeared to be gaming systems. Onward into the den there was a table laid out with various test tubes and beakers; nearby was a cabinet with various warnings and cautions labled on it. The mysterious girl rushed up to the cabinet and threw the doors open, "I can give you something that'll make everthing you eat taste like bananas, here's one that'll make your 'nails as hard as diamonds for about 6 hours. Oh! Here's one that's-"

"Um, excuse me." Rena felt the speech could've gone on for hours, "Do you have any..." her words trailed off, not sure how to phrase what she needed.

The white-haired teen cocked her head to one side, "you have to spit it out if you need something, otherwise I can't help you."

Rena couldn't fight this one back, she let her hair fall in her face to hide the flush of red.

The stranger placed her hands on Rena's, "Look, even if i don't have it, I betcha I can put it together in minutes, but ya gotta tell me what you need."

Rena leaned in, and whispered something in the girl's ear. Before Rena was even back in a resting position, a small vile of powder was in front of her face, dangled by a thread from the girl's fingers. "What's this?"

The girls popped open the lid, "Hold out a finger." Rena did as she was told. The girl place a tiny portion of dust on Rena's finger, a barely visible amount. "Test it, put it on your tongue. It works on both genders.

Rena crept the finger up to her lips, and stuck her tongue out, licking the dust. It was amazing, almost instantaneously her entire body felt flushed, her body felt like it was over heating and the only cure was getting out of these biding threads she was in. Her chest felt heavy, as if her breasts suddenly gained a full cup size... and the itch... the itch that mustered deep inside her, wanting, NEEDING to be scratched. The next thing she knew, she smelled an overwhelming salty smell, and she found that she was completely naked, a hand on her breast, and the other... elsewhere... which apparently was soaked now. She was lying on her back, a dark face loomed over her. It took several seconds to pull into focus and realize it was the Indian girl, also naked with the exception of panties. Rena gasped and quickly stood up, frantically looking for her clothes, "Oh my god! What happened? Where are my clothes?!"

The Indian girl, apparently quite pleased with herself, stood up. " You stripped about 15 seconds after your tongue hit your finger."

Rena stood shocked, "What do you mean? It's only been 15 seconds since i licked it!"

"Try 2 hours." The girl giggled. "I think I gave you too much credit, thinking you could handle so much powder at one time."

"SO MUCH?!" she exclaimed, "There was barely any there! What did you do to me?!"

"As i recall," the girl approached Rena, backing her into a wall, "I should be the one saying that to you, I never expected you to be sooo forward." She sent her a flirty wink.

Rena was still trying to catch her breath, at first she thought she was breathless from shock, but after a short time she realized that she felt physically exhausted. "Oh my god, Miss! I am so sor-mm!"

The girl pressed a finger to Rena's lips before she could finish, "Don't be, it's bound to happen for first-time users. Besides..." She breathed on Rena's neck, stimulating her nerves, "Who's to say i didn't enjoy it?"

"Well," Rena said, finally regaining some of what was left of her composure, "I suppose you've sold me on your potion, how muc-mm...MMMMNN!"

Their lips mashed together, at first Rena fought, but either she felt to tired, or the drug hadnt cleared her yet. So she relaxed and returned it. When the Indian girl pulled away, she leaned in close to Rena's ear and whispered, "Consider it paid for."


	2. Taboo

Chapter 2

With a suitcase in one hand, cell phone in the other, she texted her brother, "Hey Oni-chan, I'm headed your way. Make a 3rd plate tonight. :P"

About 30 seconds later, her phone vibrated. She flipped i open and pushes "accept," "Actually, Dad's out of town for the week for some big conference, he'll be back in two or three days."

There were never any wider eyes in the history of her life.

She walked up to his apartment door and knocked, less then 5 seconds later, the door flew open, "Hi Sis!"

She giggled, "Well SOMEONE's excited to see their one and only sibling." She gave him a teasing wink.

Shugo shrugged and raised an eyebrow to her, "Oh, don't even try to pretend; you're so see-through people would mistake you for glass."

Rena turned her face up, pouting and her hands on her hips, "Hey! I'm the only one allowed to tease, Big Brother!"

Shugo burst out laughing, and held his arms out. They embraced. "It's good to see you, Rena."

Rena put all her love into that hug, knowing full well Shugo, caring as he was, would not understand just how she loved him. "You too, Big Brother." A tear fell onto his shoulder, at least he wouldn't notice.

Shugo beckoned her inside, "Come on in settle in your room, I havn't decided what's for dinner yet so hope you're not too hungry yet."

_Light bulb! _"Um, actually, would you mind if I made something for us, then? I have a new curry recipe I've been wanting to try."

Shugo nodded insistantly, "Sure! Sounds great. Your cooking is miles better than mine anyways." His left hand went behind his head in embarrassment and he laughed.

Rena's long dark hair fell over her face to conceal a most wicked grin, "Thanks, Oni-chan."

Later, in the kitchen, the smell of spicy curry filled the air, as Rena worked feverishly on the meal. She was holding a small vile in one hand, and was about to pull the cork on it when Shugo called out from the enterance, "Hey! That's smells great!" Rena jumped and instinctively stashed the vile in her apron's front pocket. "Bet it'll taste even better."

Rena turned around giving her brother her most convincing sheepish face, "Oh, Big Brother, you're too much." she followed it with a small giggle. Shugo chuckled and headed for the dining room. Rena turned her attention back to the vile, pulling from her pocket she popped the cork off with her other hand, the proceded to sprinkle about 3 times the amount she had before, into the curry sause. She suspected if the drug was diluted in food, it wouldn't hurt to add a little extra to ensure potency.

Finally, Rena emerged from the kitchen, clad in oven mitts and apron still, and announced, "Dinner is served! My 5 pepper curry with rice."

Shugo shrugged, "I don't know how you do it, but you make even the simplest dishes sound like they were made in a fancy restaurant."

Rena shot him a sideways glance, "I'm not entirely certain if that was supposed to be a compliment or not."

Suddenly Shugo's eyes shot wide open, trying to recollect wat he had said exactly. "Oh, um.. wh-what I meant to say was... urmm-"

He was interrupted as his sister began laughing hysterically, "Oh, Shugo, you are just too easy too tease!" Shugo scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously as Rena set the food at their seat, then Rena proceded to remove the kitchen garments, then she sat down and dug in. Rena stared blankly into her dinner plate for a moment, lost in thought hoping she stirred the powder in evenly.

"Um, are you listening Rena?" Shugo inquire.

Rena looked up, "Huh? I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Shugo repeated, "I was saying you look nice with your hair down to your shoulders like that, how long have you been growing it out."

Rena blushed and stroked her long brunette hair, "About 4 months now, I think. You like it Big Bro?"

"Sure! I prefer longer hair on girls." Shugo quickly reflected on what he said, "Um, I mean... that's not to say... wow that sounded weird." Shugo was breathing hard, but couldn't seem to catch his breath. Rena took notice, it was time for phase 2.

"Big Brother? Do you mind if I excuse myself? I'm finished over here."

Shugo glanced at her plate, "Sure no problem, Sis. But you sure you've had enough? Half is still there."

"A girl's gotta watch her figure, you know." she said with a wink, then proceded to the kitchen. Little did Shugo know, as he ingested more of the love drug, that Rena's excuse from the table was so she could sneak into her room to slip into something she bought just for tonight.

As Shugo finished his last few bites, his entire body felt warm, which was weird because even spicy curry like this didn't usually affect him like this. He was feeling unusually warm, and tingly. His heartbeat quickened enough he could feel his pulses in various body parts, some which shouldnt be pulsing. He grabbed his plate and headed for the kitchen to put his plate away, and as he turned from the table he nearly dropped the plate from the view he saw.

Rena had put on a lavender colored dress supported by a single strap around the neck and the material wrapped around her waist. The dress came up halfway above the knee. On either side of the dress showed skin around the area just above the hips, almost hour-glass shaped. The dress showed no cleavage, as the dress fully covered her upper half up to her neck. As for her lower half she had color-matching shoes with 1" heels, and she had pulled on some black nylon stockings that went up and disappeared under the dress. "Well," Rena began, her hands on her bare hips, "What do you think?"

Only a strage croaking noise came from his mouth at first. When he finally found his words, he managed, "Wow." When Rena giggled at his shyness, he collected himself, "What is this for?"

She took a step forward, "Well, since we rarely see each other recently, I figured I give you a lasting impression." As she finished her sentence she made a quick 360, at which point Shugo dropped his plate. The dress had no back, nothing but his little sister's skin showed until the fabric came back around her waist. As her back was toward him, she glanced back at him, "Mission Accomplished?"

Shugo nodded, or did he? He wasn't sure now, he told his body to do so, but he didnt feel the motion, all he felt was heat, and blood pumping... down. He felt dizzy. He shook his head but it only seemed to make it worse. "I'm... I feel warm."

Rena turned to face her brother, and took steps toward him, "Do you need to lie down, Oni-Chan?"

Shugo was losing focus, "Um... yeah, sure."

Rena went up to Shugo and wrapped her arm around his and tugged him, "Come on, we'll go to my room." As they reached her door, Shugo glanced over at the beautiful woman attached to his arm, his eyes focusing on her lips. Rena looked up at him, shocked to see an expression she long hoped to see from him: Lust. Rena walked him over to the bed, standing at th foot of it, it seemed Shugo's face kept getting closer to hers. At first, she retreated, but then, "Oni-Chan?"

"Uh huh?"

"I love you." she leaned in close, hoping he would make the last move the seal the deal. She wasn't disappointed. At long last, she has her Big Brother's lips mashed against hers, his tongue demanding her teeth apart. As she opened her mouth, he instantly took over, as his arms went around her they fell onto the bed, side by side. Rena was delighted, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, as she started to venture his. After what had felt like an eternity, she couldn't contain her burning yearn any longer, and she pulled away, both parties breathing heavily. "Oni-Chan," she whispered as she rolled onto her back, "Take me please."

Almost as if in a trance, Shugo began stripping himself down to nothing, it was then Rena nearly gasped in shock. The love potion had a... powerful effect... on his member. Sure the 8 inch length was impressive, but what worried her, was his girth. The drug had caused his manhood to grow widthwise enough to make Rena second guess her own capacity. Then again, she herself had the drug flowing through her as well, maybe there will be middle ground. Untying the near-invisible string holding the top part of her dress in place, she slid out of the neck loop than slid the dress down slowly until it reached her belly, revealing her modest B cups. He proceded to finish her task for her as he pulled it down off her legs, showing her lavender lace panties. Rena heart raced a million beats a minute as her own flesh and blood tugged away the last barrier between them becoming one. "Please, Oni-Chan, be gentle."

Shugo crawled into position over her, his medium frame still easily overshadowing her petite form. As the head of his member made contact with her mound, she squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lower lip. As he pushed further, she felt like she was being split in half, her knuckles white as she clenched the bed sheets. Seconds felt like mintues as Shugo slowly slid his serpent past Rena's barrier, and kept going. Rena thought if he kept going he might hit her stomach, but she wrapped her stocking-clad legs around his waist and helped her brother with the remaining length, pulling him fully into her. As he finally sunk in completely, Rena cried out, her voice echoing down the hallway. Even though no one was around, or wouldn't be anytime soon, Shugo still instintively tried to silence his sister with a continuous kiss, letting her moan and gasp all she wanted into his mouth. Soon enough, Rena's natural lubricant became all Shugo needed for easier sliding, and soon quickened his pace. Soon, Shugo noticed Rena's arms around his back, constricting; her fingers, scratching; her legs, squeezing; and her moans intensifying. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and increased the power behind his strokes, feeling her walls start to squeeze his member. Suddenly, their eyes met, and Shugo couldn't explain it, but it was as if he understood her expression, "it's ok, do it." With less than a second of eye contact, they both rear their heads in opposite directions and intense moans of exctasy rang out through the entire house as their orgasms washed over them, feeling Rena's already too tight pussy clamping down even harder on Shugo's huge rod, which was all Shugo needed to launch everything he had as deep and as forbidden as possible.

As their last spasms came and went, Shugo collapsed on top of Rena with a sigh of content. Rena embraced her brother and kissed him lovingly on the cheek, "I love you, Big Brother." she said, wishing he would turn his head so she could kiss his lips.

"Uhnn humm..." came his response. With that, Shugo passed out.

Rena held him tight, leaning her head against his as she soon followed suit, falling into the most blissful sleep she'd experienced in a long time.

Author's Notes: I kinda left the door wide open at the end there, hopefully inspiring some fans to continue on with the story as they see fit. This is the first erotica I've ever posted, at least as a full adult. I Proof Read this twice through and think I fixed it up pretty nice, but if the Critics out there have anything to say, flame away, it will only make me better. Hope you had fun, all.


End file.
